cinderella story?
by minori.ai
Summary: I have come to realize that most of the girls want a knight in a shining armor to come and take them away. But what if I want to remain plain? Is there anything wrong with it? Seems like there is...


Cinderella story?

I have come to realize that most of the girls want a knight in a shining armor to come and take them away. But what if a girl isn't interested in that kind of stuff? What if that girl wants to remain plain? Is there anything wrong with it? Seems like it is...

Prologue

As the door opened everyone turned their face towards me, they just kept staring. Maybe something on my face? But then I realized that they could have find out who I was. You see, I was forbidden to be at the party. My two brothers said that they were in trouble with their homework so I needed to help them to catch up. But the truth was they didn't want me to go, to the schoolparty I mean. Who does have such annoying brothers? I do... why? because their not my real brothers. I lost my parents when I was small. They were going on a businesstrip... but their plane crashed. I was told that my parents weren't coming back. The first thing that crossed my mind was that I was left alone, the second was that I decided to become a wanderer. I'll just have to sleep on cardboards and steal food to survive. Didn't sound to bad. But then... a gentle women reached out her hand and saved me. Happy ending! Or so it supposed to be... Up until now it feels like I am a person who lives under the same roof as an idiotic mother and two evil - also weird - brothers, who let me do everything for them. With everything I mean: doing their homework, washing dirty underwear, cook everyday, ect,etc. Sounds crazy right? Whenever I end my study I'll be out of here. Because right now I can only depend on them. But I hook off, what I was talking about was the schoolparty. I arrived there thanks to my friend Ino, but there wasn't much to do. I was to scared to lift my face and walked out of the building. There was a party inside and I was standing outside in the garden, doesn't that sound fun? There was someone sitting beside a tree listening to his own music. Seems like that, that person does have fun to... I took my steps carefully on the grass and sat down to the other side of the three, maybe we lonely persons could be good friends? Omg, I really dond't know what to do, do I? The boy turned his back at the moment I sat down. 'What was that!' Oops I thought out loud, good thing he was wearing a headset. But still, that was rude... 'You have something to say?' That shocked me. He heard it? 'No.. nothing at all.' Afcourse I would show a smile. 'Who are and why are you doing here?' Excuse me? It's a party right? I can do as I please. That's what I wanted to say. 'Uh, I interrupted you?'

'You did.' Ok he crossed the line. 'Well I'm sorry about that!' Good friends I said? Forget about it.'I was bored so I came here, what do you want to say? That I need to leave like: "Leave me alone" ?' The boy looked suprised up. 'That's what I wanted to say-' He stopped talking all of a sudden and his eyes weren't focused on me anymore. 'Stand up, hurry.'

'Why would I?'

'Just do!' I followed his orders, don't ask me why. A beautifull girl walked towards me and the rude-guy. 'Hi, sasuke.' she showed a gentle smile. 'Hinata.' His expression totally changed. He looked like a different person. 'You-' he put his arm around me and held his hand before my moth so I couldn't speak. 'This is...?' Said hinata with a questioning face. I could only listen to de conversation between the two. ' Uh... my girlfriend.' His face didn't show anything, if you didn't better you would think it was true. 'Oh, really? That's good.' But she made a sad face. I don't understand a thing of this conversation but girlfriend. Wait a second... girlfriend! You're gonna die sasuke-guy, I mean sasuke.

and the next thing what happened:

"DINGDONG"

'Sakura open the door!'

'Right!' I mean who else would. I opened the door and he was standing there. the rude-guy, sasuke. My eyes became bigger and my mouth fell open. 'W-what?'

'I can't explain right now but, from now on you'll have to live with me.'

'Why?'

'I don't know either, but what I do know is that I don't have much choice and you don't neither.'

'Great explaination.'

* * *

**Please, let me know what you think! **


End file.
